


【立克】初吻以後的拷問

by kanesilver



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: After Jack and Zhao Zi's first kiss.





	【立克】初吻以後的拷問

**Author's Note:**

> 等更新之日常開腦洞。一點都不拷問的拷問。
> 
> 其實我的腦洞在Jack帶趙子回家那邊就已經結束了，之後的走向都是他們兩人自己往下走的 (？
> 
> 我也不知道自己到底在寫啥 (這倒是認真的
> 
> 忍住不開車，希望之後官方能用豪車狠狠甩我一臉。
> 
> 私心讓俊偉哥出場，總覺得他是一個讓Jack吃醋的好對像。
> 
> 大概是一個Jack其實並沒有那麼大野狼，趙子也並沒有那麼小白兔的故事。
> 
> 題外話，有人覺得軒軒今天見面會穿得很有小孩偷穿大人衣服的感覺嗎？

1

初吻就這麼糊裡糊塗的沒了。

趙立安曾幻想過好幾次，他想，他的初吻應該是浪漫的、甜蜜的，大概是與兩情相悅的另一半在看完一場有趣的電影後，笑笑說說的在河畔散著步，手裡或許還拿著一杯草莓味的冰淇淋，然後，在氣氛正好四目相投的某個瞬間，他就會跟那個他喜歡的人在安靜的夜裡相互交換一個帶著草莓甜味的吻。

然而，在現實中，他的初吻就在他被壓在牆上一動不動腦子裡還懵成一片的時候被奪走了。

他還記得，Jack的吻是強勢的，帶著不容分說的態度把他困在了牆壁前，把他逼到了一個後無退路的角落。可那人的唇卻同時是柔軟的，嘴唇毫無縫隙緊緊貼著他的，帶著滾燙得幾乎要把他灼傷的溫度。

趙立安覺得自己絕對是有生氣的權利的——不管怎麼想他都是受害者才對吧？可奪去他初吻的那位罪魁禍首卻理所當然地把所有責任都推給他，說他才是吸引Jack的那個人，說他要對Jack負責任，說他應該要像支持孟少飛的戀愛一樣支持Jack。趙立安的腦子一時轉不過來，他弱弱地回應，「可是我沒有要支持我自己啊」，然後就落荒而逃了。

每每想起，趙立安都覺得自己委屈巴巴的。

他在警校學到了如何當一名警察，甚至把數位科技的技術學到出神入化。奶奶也教了他很多生活上的智慧，教會了他如何去看待這世界上的美好，教會了他如何一個人也可以堅強獨立的活著。可從來從來就沒有人告訴過他，被一個男人吻了之後應該怎麼辦。

要煮泡面當然是假的。開玩笑，他連呼吸都有困難了還哪來的力氣去煮面啊？

趙立安拿出了手機，在LINE上傳了幾條訊息給Jack。

【哎呀突然就發現家裡沒雞蛋了我出去買！】

【我也不知道要多久才回來哈哈哈你很忙就先走吧】

【門直接關上就好不用鎖沒關系！】

叮叮叮連續三條一點停頓都不帶的訊息，然後，趙立安就又逃走了。

 

2

【凡士林准備好】

唉，鄉民的意見果然靠不住。

趙立安抱著滿腦子迷茫打算在網上搜索可以幫助他解決煩惱的方法，一句「男人被男人告白怎麼辦」打出去，收回來一堆恭喜他進入新世界的意見結果卻讓他更迷茫。

他又跑去問孟少飛，那人一頭栽進關於唐毅的事情中，意見也沒有丁點的參考價值。趙立安以為同樣被男人吻了的孟少飛多少會跟他有共鳴，結果那人理直氣壯地告訴他，「那天是我跟他告白」——趙立安皺著眉頭一臉嫌棄地回到自己的位置，阿飛變成戀愛傻瓜了啦，他想。

坐在他一旁的俊偉看不慣平日整天嘻嘻哈哈的趙立安突然就這麼愁眉苦臉的，忍不住問道，「趙子，你到底是怎麼了啊？」

「沒、沒事啊，什麼事也沒有啦哈哈哈——」被嚇了一跳的趙立安下意識地慌忙擺著手否認——堅持要與行天盟保持密切關系的在偵三隊好像就只有孟少飛一個人，趙立安算是因為支持孟少飛而沒對這件事持反對的態度，但他知道，隊裡面的其他人一直對跟黑道有來往抱有很高的警惕，如果讓別人知道他跟行天盟裡的左右手有著這樣的感情瓜葛，偵三還不得全亂套了。

「真的嗎？看你一天到晚不是皺著眉頭就在唉聲嘆氣，不知道還以為你追妹子失敗了呢。」

「沒有啦，才沒有追什麼妹子——」追妹子倒是沒有，我可是反過來被追的那個啊。

「天涯何處無芳草，何必單戀一枝花啊趙子，」可趙立安的欲蓋彌彰卻讓俊偉更加堅定了他的想法，他甚至開始安慰起趙立安來，「來，今天下班我請你吃飯吧，有什麼不開心的喝兩杯跟兄弟說說就好了。」說完還煞有介事地帶著一臉「兄弟我懂」的表情拍了拍趙立安的肩膀。

趙立安一時語塞，也不知道如何搪塞過去，就只好糊裡糊塗地答應了俊偉的提議。

他把注意力重新專注到工作上，而到了幾個小時後的下班時分跟俊偉勾肩搭背地走到警局門外時，趙立安內心的糾結已放下一大半了。他腦海中現在滿滿都是等一下要點什麼昂貴的菜狠狠地海撈一筆的想法，那些被告白後有的沒的的煩惱已經被他拋諸腦後。從不在同一件事上糾結太久，這是他一貫的習慣，也是他一直以來的原則。

「小個子。」

然而，現實總是事與願違的。

聽到那熟悉的稱呼和聲音，看著那頂著一頭張揚的紅發和穿著一身帥氣皮衣一步一步走向他的男人，趙立安心裡想的是，完蛋了。

 

3

趙立安被帶到了一家烏漆麻黑的房子，Jack強硬地把他按在了一張椅子上，然後啪的一聲打開了燈。

房間裡一時之間充斥著刺眼的白光，趙立安眨著眼睛努力讓自己適應著突如其來的強光。模模糊糊間，趙立安突然就想起了第一次與Jack接觸的場景。

那時候唐毅與孟少飛失蹤，Jack也是這樣不由分說地把他帶到行天盟的。

於是他開口，「你又要拷問我啊？」

被套上拷問警察罪名的Jack無奈地笑笑，「這樣也算？我只是把你帶到了我家欸。」

「當然算啊，妨害自由欸，根據刑法第兩百——怎麼跟我們第一次見面的時候一模一樣啊，哈哈也太好笑了吧。」趙立安本來還在一臉正經地解釋著法條，可這一切都過於熟悉的既視感卻讓他實在是忍耐不住，說著說著竟噗哧一聲地笑了出來。

那個擾亂了他心房一整天的凶手就這麼毫無預警地出現了在他眼前，可在這一刻，趙立安卻忽然發現，原來自己根本就沒有想像中的那麼緊張。

他跟Jack認識的時間其實不算長，可在不知不覺間，Jack竟開始帶給他熟悉的感覺。同樣的場景，他被帶到了一間陌生的房子，他坐著而Jack站著，他控訴著那人的拷問，那人卻一臉疑惑地反問自己——而從這樣的熟悉延伸出來的，竟然是安心。趙立安發現，就算Jack把他帶到了這麼一個他完全不了解的地方，他也有絕對的自信，那人是一定不會傷害他的。

畢竟就在他們還沒有這麼熟悉的時候，Jack也從來沒有強迫過他，甚至還溫柔地順應了他的要求煮面給他吃。在阿德發火把他的面給掀翻的時候，那人也是第一時間就把他護在了懷裡。

於是趙立安的膽子默默地長肥了，他抬頭看著Jack，從下往上的視線讓Jack覺得趙立安就像是一只在討吃的狗狗，「Jack，我餓了，煮面給我吃吧。」

聽到趙立安的要求，Jack吃驚地瞪大了眼睛，「你就一點都不關心我為什麼要把你帶來？你就只想到吃的嗎？」

趙立安撇撇嘴——啊，好像是喔，為了要給Jack面子我還是姑且問一下好了。於是他眨巴著眼睛，「那你找我干嘛啊？」

這個人還記得我跟他告白，還親了他的事嗎？Jack暗自咬牙切齒道。

可一對上趙立安那雙無辜地盯著自己的眼睛，Jack倏地一下氣就消了，像一個漏氣的氣球一樣。他把臉湊近趙立安，嘴角勾起一個好看的笑容，隱約帶著點狡黠，說，「可以啊，但要我煮面給你吃，先答應我，以後不要跟那個叫什麼俊偉的人單獨吃飯。」

趙立安吞了下口水，喉結不安地上下滾動了一下，被Jack緊緊盯著讓他莫名其妙有點心虛，他隱隱約約覺得自己的耳朵大概是已經紅成一片了。他迷迷糊糊的，像受了蠱惑一般，「哦，知道了。」

 

4

Jack在廚房忙碌煮著面的時候，趙立安才有時間好好地觀察他現在正身處的地方。

這裡並不是行天盟，他猜應該是Jack自己的家。跟自己的房子截然不同，家裡所有的家具都是冷色調的，房子也只具備著最簡單的設備，就連一台電視機也沒有，更枉論一些代表著溫暖回憶的照片和飾物之類。趙立安想，就連一間樣板房也要比Jack的更像一個家了。

趙立安倏地一下心就軟了，心裡好像是有了一杯冰淇淋，在心尖的位置開始慢慢慢慢的融化，冰冰甜甜的流過他溫熱鼓動的心臟，蹭過一片竟覺得酥酥麻麻的。

『小個子，你吸引我啊。』

腦海中浮現的是男人那天對他的告白，趙立安突然就覺得眼眶一熱，他慢吞吞地挪到了廚房，手指軟軟地戳在了還在認真煮面的男人背上。他清楚地感覺得到那人的身體僵了一下，然後伸手把火關掉。鍋子裡的熱水還在咕嚕咕嚕吐著泡。

「Jack...你說我吸引你，你是認真的嗎？」趙立安小心翼翼地開口，竟發現自己的聲音有點抖。

「當然。」那人沒有回頭，可趙立安卻聽到了他笑了一下，「我不是說了嗎，信我得永生。」

趙立安有點泄氣地放下了手，他皺了皺眉，聲音不自覺竟提高了點，「就是你這種態度啊，我都不知道你是在開玩笑還是認真——」

直覺告訴他Jack應該在感情事上一向都是如魚得水的那一個，有著這麼帥氣的外表，經驗也一定很豐富吧。趙立安想，就當他是破罐子破摔，他也很想告訴Jack，他玩不起的，Jack跟他說的所有事情，他是真的會毫無保留地相信的——

然而那人卻一把轉過身來，把趙立安的手按在了自己的胸膛上，趙立安以為Jack的表情會是他一貫游刃有餘的笑容，沒想到，那人卻是緊緊蹙起了眉，嘴唇也是緊緊地抿著。趙立安被那人凝重的樣子嚇了一跳，而手心感受得到的，是Jack像失控一樣怦怦跳得飛快的心跳，他的手緊貼在Jack的胸膛上，那人的體溫親密地傳了過來，趙立安只覺得自己開始手心發燙。

他的心臟也彷佛是感應到了對方的跳動，也像雷鳴一樣鼓動起來，一時之間他的胸口滿滿漲漲的。

他試探地問，「你...你是在緊張嗎？」

Jack輕笑了一下，趙立安卻覺得那人的笑容不是真的。他聽到那人輕輕地說，「怎麼可能不緊張啊，我也是第一次跟喜歡的人告白啊...」Jack微微低頭，越發幽深的眼神看進了趙立安的眼底，「說實話，那天親了你以後我還覺得自己勝券在握了，沒想到，今天帶你過來你竟然是這樣一副好像什麼也沒發生過的態度，甚至還輕松到在下班時可以跟同事開開心心地去吃飯——」

那人轉而把手放到他的臉頰旁，皮手套的觸感蹭得趙立安癢癢的，他微微眯起了眼睛，耳邊是Jack漸漸變得低沉的聲音，「要是早知道會變成這樣，小個子，我就真的把你抓來拷問，拷問到你答應我好了。」

不，不會的，你舍不得的。

趙立安在心裡篤定道。因為就算在此時此刻，你觸碰著我的手也是如此的溫柔啊。

冰淇淋已經完完全全地融化了，趙立安的心臟浸潤在甜蜜的奶油之中，本來冰冰涼涼的冰淇淋竟也變成暖烘烘的。

趙立安突然就想狠狠地支持自己一下——他做出了他人生中至今為止最勇敢的一個舉動——他雙手捧著Jack的臉，掂起了腳，然後湊上去，在那人的唇上輕輕吻了一下。

那是他跟Jack，也是趙立安這輩子的第二個吻。

而在那一刻，趙立安覺得自己看到了Jack那雙幽暗的眼眸裡有盛開的煙花。

 

5

「泡面都泡發了啦，好可惜喔——」

Jack好笑的看著趙立安在親了他以後就害羞得眼睛亂轉胡說八道的反應，而趙立安卻好像真的覺得很可惜似的，委屈巴巴地盯著那鍋被泡到漲起來的泡面，小臉像一個苦瓜一樣皺了起來。

趙立安當然感覺得到Jack那像漿糊一樣緊緊黏在他身上的視線，可剛才的親吻大概已經花光了他所有的勇氣了，要是再跟Jack的眼神對上，他覺得他的心臟應該會爆掉的。

他在廚房找到了筷子，就著鍋子就這麼在料理台上吸溜吸溜地吃起面來，泡面泡久了當然沒有新鮮的好吃，但這也不妨礙趙立安一口接一口的吃得歡快。

一旁的Jack想要阻止他，「都泡發了就不要吃了，我帶你去吃別的。」

趙立安嘴巴塞得滿滿的，「沒關系啦，難得你煮好就不要浪費嘛，也很好吃啊。」

Jack捏了一下趙立安鼓鼓的臉頰，然後繞到他的背後，從後懷抱著趙立安。被抱著的趙立安身體一下子就僵了，他像鴕鳥一樣低著頭，一口比一口吸得更大聲的吃面聲音明顯地在掩蓋著什麼。

Jack把下巴擱在趙立安肩膀上，整個人像一只無尾熊一般扒在他身上，說話的時候嘴巴就在趙立安的耳邊，氣息有意無意都噴在了他的耳廓上，「害羞什麼啊，剛才親我的時候也不見你這樣？」

就是因為親完了我才這樣啊！趙立安在心裡咆哮道。

Jack卻變本更厲地貼得更近，趙立安彷佛都能感受得到那人的心跳又再一次地從彼此貼著的肌膚傳了過來，耳邊繼續是癢癢的氣息，「我就沒有一碗泡面吸引你啊，小個子。」手甚至還得寸進尺的開始在趙立安的腰附近摩挲。

趙立安那股不願意服輸的小火苗猛地被燃起，他一下子放低筷子，轉過頭扳過Jack的臉又給了他一個結結實實的吻。不同於剛才的蜻蜓點水，趙立安這次的吻帶著示威的意味，甚至用上了牙齒微微咬上了Jack的唇，在兩人的嘴唇分開的時候還發出了一聲清脆的揪聲。

Jack像被一只奶貓搔癢一樣不痛不癢地眯著眼睛，他舔了舔嘴唇，「嘖，不行啊，一股泡面味。」

瞬間炸毛的趙立安想要抗議，可剛到嘴邊的抱怨卻被Jack全數封在了一個更加纏人霸道的吻裡。

被吻到近乎缺氧的一瞬，趙立安終於意識到，他好像走進了一個很要命的陷阱裡了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最後的一點碎碎念。每周二三我都是很可惜地不能看劇的首播，周三也是在看了導演直播後再去看劇的，但可能是因為這個原因吧，一些劇情裡不太符合我預期甚至讓我有點失望的發展，聽完導演跟演員們的分享後我都漸漸能有了理解。當然，圈套還是有很大的進步空間，但導演跟一眾演員實在是一群太可愛、太用心、又太真誠太認真的人，我實在是不希望人們一句罵罵咧咧的失望就抹殺了他們的努力。
> 
> 圈套絕對不是完美的，但卻一定是最美好的。


End file.
